The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 6
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Discovery of the Seventh Element of Harmony known as the Element of Friendship the bearer ? Spike the Dragon assistant to Twilight Sparkle Element of Magic and now the center piece of the now soon to be recreated Rainbow of Light what will happen in this episode ? and will Spike and his fellow Element bearers be ready for the return of Lord Tirek ? R&R crossover of G1 and FIM
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 6 the past and the Present Collide

**A/n: well reader continuing off of Episode 5 we now enter the final arc of season 1 and yes I probably will explain what that is during this Authors Note if I can . Anyway the myth of the Seventh element of Harmony i'm NOT gonna give it away but I can tell you that episode 6 is gonna be the bomb of all episodes so read review and if you want PM me I wanna hear feed back from the people who read this episode . Well enjoy , Onwards and Upwards :)**

Chapter 1 The Seventh Element of Harmony

_**Universe : MLP FIM **_

_**Location : Outside of Ponyville **_

_**Adam's POV **_

as I woke up I had to have figured that today was gonna great day but something about the myth of the seventh element of harmony only myself Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna know who the bearer and what it looks like but no pony not even me knows of it's name .

However what I do know that it was lost through time and space but if that's true then how nopony was able to find it not even me . After I had breakfast I walked out and figured that maybe the fire ruby was with Rarity . Heading in that direction I decided to walk to what appeared to be the Casserole Boutique . I walked up to the door and knocked and waited paiently until I heard hoof steps and figured it was either Rarity or Sweetie Belle .

"Adam darling come in come in what brings you over?" asked Rarity as I walked in. "Listen i'm gonna try and prove a myth surrounding some that involves the Elements of Harmony" I said . "Oh and pray tell of this myth?" asked Rarity curious . "Simple it involves the Fire Ruby I had to have guessed that it belongs with you" I said . "Well I do believe I have it here hold on just a minute i'll go get it for you" said Rairty as she disappeared up the stairs .

I had a chance to look around and her shop was beautiful it had various dresses and stuff while it was in a … bit of a mess I didn't really mind of course this pony does talk in a british like manner . Moments later she returned with the fire ruby in her mouth . I took it out and I had to have guessed that somehow I was picking up traces of magic from it .

_That's odd magic from a fire ruby ? That can't be right _ I thought confused . "Rarity I'm gonna head toward the library to prove this myth to see if this the final piece to it listen I need you to distract Twilight and Spike for a bit while I conduct this experiment I can't let them find out" I said .

"Well darling apparently I do have some time to help you out besides give me a while to get ready for whatever it is your going to try and prove about this myth" replied Rarity as she dashed back up the stairs . I noticed that her hair was in a mess much my hair after a while she was fully ready to go .

We walked out the door and sure enough she locked the door with her magic which for the life of me i'll never understand for the life of me so sure enough we finally reached the library .

In which I told her the plan luckily Twilight was downstairs or in her room reading that gave me enough time to see what would happen with the fire ruby and the elements of harmony and give me enough time to see if the myth surrounding the seventh element of harmony was true or not . Tucking the fire ruby in my pocket of my black jeans I knew that it was now or never . I knocked on the door and waited for Twilight to answer it .

"Rarity you know what to do" I said to her . The white unicorn simply nodded her head the door opened revealing Spike . "Oh Adam and Rarity I wasn't expecting you two come on in Twilight's up stairs doing something but i'm unsure of what it is" said Spike . "Thank you Spike" I said . I nodded to Rarity who told Spike to get Twilight in which the two joined Rarity in a picnic .

Once they were out the door I simply waited and I pulled out the fire ruby oddly it had a strong reaction to the elements of Harmony as waves of raw magic coursed through it to the elements of harmony sending me backwards I crashed into a wall .

_Yea that's gonna hurt later _I thought as I stood up and that was when I noticed something the fire ruby and the elements of Harmony were hovering in the air all on there own even the restored Element of Magic was also in the center piece of it all .

_Unbelievable the myth is true but that would mean that the seventh element is the fire ruby but that means the myth is true however this requires further testing and research I cannot let Rarity or the others catch on _ I thought . Another thing that shocked me was that they were converging together to form the rainbow of light again on there own .

Before they could so I grabbed the fire ruby and the elements of Harmony returned to there resting place inside the glass casing . _Only Rainbow Dash and Luna know of this however I have to do further research and testing on the seventh element and see what would happen to the fire ruby on it's own then finally test it against Lord Tirek should he attack _ I thought as I walked toward the door . I figured it was locked so I did the next best thing I climbed out of one of the windows .

Looking around put the fire ruby back in my front jeans pocket covered by my trench coat good thing that nopony noticed anything at all . I made it back to my TARDIS I had to have figured that I was being followed not by any of the other elements of harmony but by rainbow dash as she was flying from cloud to cloud .

"I know that's you RD so come on down" I said up toward the sky . She flew down in front of me so we headed back to the TARDIS good thing she wasn't' angry or anything so that's a load off . Once we were inside I closed the door and she wanted to hear it . "Alright so I had Rarity distract Twilight and Spike while I test the myth around the Seventh Element of Harmony and it's true all six plus the Fire ruby were in perfect formation and were converging on there own which means that the myth or legend is true now all I have to do is test this myth / legend further till I can get accurate results and go from there" I said .

"Sounds legit so that was you in there ? Doing some sort of testing?" asked Rainbow .

"yea that's why I had Rarity distract Twilight and Spike besides had they been there well there would have been some explaining to do but there's something else as well the fire ruby that Spike gave Rarity it has raw magic inside of it that what was caused the crash thus sending me into the wall of the library" I said .

Rainbow Dash thought it over for a bit and knew that it made sense so she went along with it . "Sounds good though but how are you gonna prove that the seventh element exists ?" Asked Rainbow confused with it all . "Don't worry I have a plan for it all follow me into my lab and i'll show you" I said .

And with that said we took an elevator to the lower levels of the TARDIS . There we entered the lab for the first time . It had various things running and beakers as well . Sure enough I made it over to a machine called the 'Element of Harmony Tester' or the 'EOHT' for short .

"Element of Harmony Tester huh? Sounds cool" said Rainbow . I removed the Fire ruby from my pocket and put inside the machine . Plugging it into the wall the machine sparked to life making a buzzing sound before the Fire ruby lifted a few meters off the ground and hovered there that was when I saw the read out .

_**Object : Fire ruby **_

_**Contained with ? : Raw Magic from unknown Source **_

_**Possible Seventh Element of Harmony ?: Confirmed **_

_**Bearer: Spike The Dragon **_

This shocked me beyond belief and boy was I right on the money this time sure enough RD got a look and her jaw hit the floor of laboratory.

"I - I don't believe it Spike the one who has a crush on Rarity ? Is the seventh element bearer ? Oh man will Twilight be in for a shock" said a smiling Rainbow .

"Now is the time to reveal gather everyone BUT Spike for this and tell them to bring there elements with them including yours as well" I said . "Right" said Rainbow taking off in a sprint . Sure enough I switched off the machine and I waited knowing that this is gonna shock even the princesses who teleported outside of my laboratory. Finally all of six of the elements bearers arrived .

"ah yes everypony I did some reading last night but only Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash are aware of what I discovered now is the time to reveal what I have discovered I want you to put on your elements and stand away from the machine but in a circle" I said .

Twilight nodded and did just that all six of the ponies got into a circle with a confused Celestia and a grinning Luna . "Alright i'm bringing the machine on" I said . Flicking the switch the Fire ruby hovered and somehow it came into the center pushing the element of magic to the outside but this time a very bright light emanated from the Fire ruby and out came the seventh Element all I could was grin from ear to ear as the light died down since I had my goggles on at the time .

The seventh element was finally revealed the element of Friendship . The six ponies activated the final element the final piece to recreate the Rainbow of Light .

The light shot right at Spike who was unaware of it all the light hit him directly in the chest as the Element of Friendship was round his neck it bore the same shape and color as the Fire ruby which was now nothing more than a mere gemstone .

Celestia couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw there she saw the seventh element of harmony right before her eyes and yet the book only said that there were only six elements of harmony . "Adam how can this be how am I seeing the seventh element around Spike?"Questioned Celestia shocked to see the Seventh Element before her .

"Ah as I said last night the book I read was 'Ancient Equestrian Myth's and Legends' and under the page dubbed The Rainbow Of Light it spoke of the seventh element being lost through time as it was never discovered while the core six elements of harmony took the place of the seventh element it remained dormant inside that Fire Ruby which contained Raw magic I can only speculate what unicorn would put magic in a gemstone and finally with this experiment I was finally able to determine that Spike The Dragon is the seventh bearer of the seventh element and now the rainbow of light can be called upon once more plus the book spoke of Megan Williams wielding the Rainbow of light in the past the first human to ever come into contact with the ponies of the past however Spike must undergo training to harness and master his element believe me Twilight and her friends found the five elements activating the sixth and now with the seventh everything changes" I explained .

The solar princess and her faithful student had looks of shock on there faces as did Applejack Rarity Pinkie Pie and even Fluttershy Rainbow Luna and myself were all grinning .

"But that's not all Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash follow me I have another surprise for you as well" I said . We left the lab and headed toward the cloning room where I opened the pods to reveal Firefly Posey Sparkler and Surprise . "This is your second surprise i've been working on for quite sometime .

Fluttershy had tears pouring down her face she never knew her mom since she was a filly at all Rarity didn't even get to know hers at all and Rainbow Dash well her mom and dad died in a fire sometime ago so you could say that all four mares had tears pouring down there faces .

As there mothers woke up there were there daughters standing before them with what most other mares would call 'tears of joy' that was something that I never understood for the life of me Pinkie Pie however was sure glad to finally meet her mother for the first time in her life .

"There's one other surprise for the CMC this purple Earth pony is none other than Ember as she too is a blank flank the other ponies aren't quite ready yet as there still getting there memories and emotions as well" I explained . Already the quick comforting of there mothers quickly silenced there daughters tears . I could only smile for the first time in my life no need to fight it .

_Talk about a double surprise at that _ I thought . I noticed Celestia walking in with a stern look on her face but the sight before her just melted her heart at that . "Now I hope you don't try and clone ALL of Eqeustria with these" Gestured Celestia to the pods with the baby ponies and adult ponies .

"No Princess if I wanna clone ponies and bring them back to the present then I should but I do leave the originals in the past" I stated . "That's noble of you but in the near future when your in the past don't bring the original to the present" said the white alicorn .

"that's one of the rules of being a timelord NEVER remove anything that has been written down you can clone it but you can't remove it" I stated .

Again the solar princess agreed on what I said and walked out before telling me this . "If these ponies do live in ponyville then they should get houses for themselves" Said Celestia .

_Yea that's one thing i'm gonna help them with _ I thought as I walked out . Sure enough I walked back into the lab with Twilight Hyperventilating at how Spike can't be a element bearer .

"Calm down Twi what you witnessed for yourself is that Spike is an element bearer sure he's a baby dragon but I know that this time he can help you save all of Equestria" I stated as I removed the gemstone from the machine and handed it to Rarity .

"I didn't know that it had contained magic in it" Said Rarity with her mother Sparkler beside her . While it was a double shocker all the mothers of the element bearers met eachother and well a party was held in Twilight Library me however I was off in a corner as Spike's element was sat in the center piece while Twilight's was right in between AJ's and RD's I wondered back to that test and thought back as to how everything went during the test then it hit me with several bricks .

That was when I saw Rainbow and Firefly walked over to me and noticed that I was in thought over that test . "Hey don't worry Princess Luna agreed to train Spike should something creep up on us" said Rainbow .

"Yea and I couldn't be more proud of my eldest daughter" said Firefly . "Well I have another surprise for you Firefly I wanna introduce you to Scootaloo and her sister Silverspoon" I said . I called them over in which Scootaloo also hyperventilated as well SilverSpoon grinned like a Chester cat . "Scootaloo this is your mother Firefly same with you SilverSpoon . Scootaloo and Silverspoon and Firefly took off upstairs to get aquianted with eachother .

As for me and Rainbow I guess I saw that cheesy grin on her and I just couldn't help but chuckle at that . "You know thank you for giving Scoots and SilverSpoon a mother I mean sure Scoots see's me as an older sister but she does need a mother in her life and as a role model" said Rainbow hugging me . "yea I couldn't agree more on that besides she does mean a lot to both you and me" I replied .

Surprise and Pinkie pie got aquainted fast as did Posey and Fluttershy Sparkler and Rarity were talking nonstop about fashion Sweetie Belle and Applebloom got to meet Ember who was a well bundle of fun. We both released and figured that both myself and Rainbow are awesome .

"Ya know RD i'm glad I have you as my comapanion and as my lover" I said . "I like it how your straight to the point and i'll be blunt with you your awesome as a doctor don't go changing on me" said Rainbow with a smile on her face . "You got it" I replied and we kissed at pinkies party . Of course Twilight Sparkle and her Mom got acquainted with Posey Surprise Sparkler and finally after a bit of searching Firefly . As for me I couldn't help but wonder that maybe just maybe things are gonna settle down for a bit .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Spikes element training

**Universe : MLP FIM **

_**Location : Ponyville ,Equestria **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I let all the or humans out while myself and Spike all walked toward the Library the Fire ruby in the pocket . 

_First things first the Fire Ruby _I thought as I made my way toward the Carousel Boutique . I knocked on the door as it was answered by Sweetie Belle . "Listen little one is your sister home?" I asked in a sweet yet gentle tone .

"Yea she's here why you need something?" asked the small filly . "Yea I'm giving this back to her" I said revealing the Fire ruby. She stood aside as I walked inside and there was Rarity working on a dress for a random client that I didn't have time to talk .

So I took the time to set the Fire Ruby on the counter while she worked . Before I walked around Rarity was finally finished with the said dress for the upcoming Gala .

"Oh I didn't notice you so sorry of me …. OH I see you returned the Fire Ruby" Said Rarity with a gleeful smile on her face . "Well yea listen I need to talk to you with Spike in private" I said seriously . "Sweetie why don't you go up stairs to your room for a bit" said Rarity .

The filly dashed up stairs while I finally unveiled the new element in front of her face . It had the same shape as the fire ruby but was a blue color . "As you can see Rare this is the seventh element . The Element of Friendship the final element to complete the puzzle in recreating the rainbow of light" I explained .

Rarity just stood frozen stiff as a statue I knew any second now she is gonna faint so I told spike to get her couch there she fainted onto the couch instead of the couch a few hours later she awoke where I explained more about the myth . "You see Rarity Spike here is the seventh element bearer it's no joke it's also no dream it's the real deal" I said . "Oh I see well congratulations Spikey Wikey" cooed Rarity in such a sugary sweet tone .

Meanwhile I later explained it to Applejack Pinkie Pie Fluttershy who congratulated the young dragon and me for pulling off the experiment I told Twilight the experiment in her library in which she was surprised that the Fire ruby had raw magic contained with in it .

In which she wrote a letter to Princess Luna in but a few hours later she would glad to train the young dragon for any future threats to Equestria including someone rearing it's ugly head . Knowing me that would come sooner than later hours later during the night Princess Luna arrived in which there training was only held in the night where he progressed fairly well .

I over saw the training and so far I was amazed from what I could tell he could create discs and shoot them at his target then fire them like you would a bullet from a gun other than that his defense was mostly shields and healing abilities as well not that I was shocked but I simply rolled with it . Other than that every night Spikes training progressed further faster and I knew for a fact that he would be ready for the so called glorious return of Lord Tirek yeesh that guy would never learn when to stay down .

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash decided to stay with me every night you could say her and me gotten pretty dang close but other than that nopony really cared and I haven't heard a thing out of Filthy Rich so the best thing I can assume is that he's planning something and something big but as to what i'm unsure of .

Other than that Diamond Tiara doesn't even know either not that i'm surprised anything he tells her she would simply repeat while I would erase him from existence all together and watch young Diamond grow up with out a parent and suffer the same fate as Scootaloo I wanna find out what happens first still though from what i've been able to deduce that Filthy Rich really hates foreign creatures coming here to Equestria still though I really wanna sock him in the muzzle and watch him cry to his 'contacts' cause for me I have the power of time .

Meanwhile up in Canterlot the Lunar Princess had a smile on her face that told the Solar Princess that she was training the assistant of Twilight Sparkle . "Young Sister what is it that is making you happy all of a sudden?" asked Celestia curious tilting her head to the side . As Luna told of what happened it occurred to the solar Princess that the experiement worked and there was a seventh element . 

_If that's true then the seventh element exists but now the rainbow of light can be recreated to be used for good once more even if it's not in it's time _ thought the Solar Princess . Meanwhile I was just reading the next chapter of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc that was when Rainbow came running in and told me that she saw some sort of astrioid came hurtling toward the Everfree Forest and fast. I shot up but I put the book back on the stand and rushed with her I saw it as it was swirling dark magic and pulsating with dark lightning .

"uh oh this could be the return of Lord Tirek quickly alert Twilight on the double i'll monitor this from the TARDIS" I ordered . Rainbow shot off like a bullet toward Ponyville this was gonna hit Equestira like Discord's Chaos several times over or even a changling attack ten fold or even eternal night from Nightmare Moon or the hatred of King Sombra .

I bolted back to the TARDIS and fired up the local sensors and directed them toward the mysterious meetor where a team was sent but not a single one of them returned now I began to fear the worst .

_Oh NOT good Celestia and Luna must be warned at once I Thought _ as I ran toward her library as fast as I could . I finally made it not wasting to knock on the door . It was opened by Spike where the seventh element was glowing I later placed it with the other six .

"Twilight I have news concerning the meator this one took out a whole team sent by Princess Celestia but listen to me this meator is linked with the possible return of Lord Tirek I didn't know of it either but I fear that all of Canterlot maybe affected as would be Discord and anypony there as well" I warned .

Twilight looked at me shocked and almost terrified but quickly wrote a letter toward Celestia having Spike send it on the double as for me I nodded toward the young dragon . Sure enough a response was sent and it told her to grab all seven elements of harmony and get to Canterlot on the double a chariot would be picking up everypony .

"Twilight I'll be at Canterlot waiting I have to go" I said . Rushing back toward my TARDIS I started up the engines and set the local course for Canterlot the doors closed in on themselves as the TARDIS faded in and out several times before it appeared at Canterlot Castle now all I had to do was wait yea wait for everything to fall into place I figured that Spike was gonna be ready but now this might be his test to hold his own against any kind of evil that is thrown against him .

But this would shock me as Queen Chrysailis arrived also shaken but she told Celestia that she was sorry for attacking Canterlot however all she wanted was forgiveness and to be accepted for who she is cause in her youth she was told this by her mother .

Shocked Celestia pulled the Changeling queen into a hug while tears flowed freely from the Queen's Eyes Discord also appeared and even he feared Tirek. "Celestia I must admit I wasn't even aware that well who ever this guy is he sure does give me the creepers" said Discord . "His name is Lord Tirek he was the villain that I faced in the past and now I have to face once again here in this timeline .

But I didn't see King Sombra … not that I wasn't surprised however though now that I think about it I didn't falter one bit I knew that the seven elements of harmony would be enough to bring him down one way or another but now Spike has abilities that not even the six elements of harmony can use . However that didn't mean that all was lost … at least not yet though . I turned and saw the Changeling queen .

"Excuse me you Chrysailis?" I asked . She had a very neutral expression on her face but it was stoic none the less. "Yes I am Queen Chrysailis why do you ask ?" Asked Chrysailis .

"I'm curious for some reason I know what kind of rainbow he wields" I said facing Discord . "Oh and pray tell what might that said 'rainbow' might be ?" asked Discord .

"It's the Rainbow of Darkness in ancient Equestria the Rainbow of light is direct connection to the now seven Elements of Harmony i've seen it myself" I said seriously . "I thought it was just a myth the seventh element" said Discord scratching his head .

"No it's the real deal and Celestia here can vouch for that" I said pointing to the solar princess . "well if what you say is true then I certinally believe you" said Discord . "I'll believe it when I see it" Said Chrysailis neutrally . Yea can't say I blame her but if you ask me though but still I am worried and what not .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the weird asteroid

**Universe : MLP FIM **

**Location : Canterlot ,Equestria **

_**Adam's POV **_

As the girls arrived I thought back to the days when I first arrived here and if you told me that I'd have mares for companions then i'd tell ya your crazy and need to see someone . Meanwhile Twilight and her friends arrived at the castle as I was waiting around sure enough Celestia and Luna along with Shining Armor and Cadence were there as well of course I was bored a bit but I still had one thing that they didn't have .

We all headed into the throne room where we all got down to business . "Princess this astroid you sent a scouting team to check it out am I right?" I asked getting to the point. "yes but they have yet to return" Said Celestia . "There not returning the astroid's energies sucked them dead dry there nothing but corpses now" I said .

This shocked Celestia and yet angered Rainbow I could tell that she wasn't directing it at me but you don't wanna be on the receiving end as I yet to discover if there were any other humans here before me . Meanwhile we talked and figured that it should be destroyed so I took the girls past my TARDIS deep into the everfree forest past Zecora's hut where the crash site of the said asteroid . Fearing the worst I knew this wasn't going to end well . Twilight charged up a spell and fired it from her horn . The spell bounced off and exploded right in front of the asteroid . that was when I took out my laser screwdriver and scanned it . _This can't be good _ I thought grimly .

**Location : The EverFree Forest **

"Girls this asteroid is emitting dark magic" I said to all of them. Twilight knew of what that meant however though I had another piece of bad news as well . "It's also opening a portal for something to come through and I think you rainbow Dash Twilight Applejack know what and where i'm getting at" I said seriously .

Rarity Fluttershy and Pinkie pie were all confused until they were filled in on what happened so far that was when the portal started to grow and that was when we all saw the castle from the past started to emerge from the said portal the only thing that was keeping it up was the dark magic while I wasn't sure as to how I tried making a connection to either Princess and even Twilight's brother was also frozen in stone .

_Blast even Discord Chrysalis Cadence Shining Armor Luna and Celestia I don't know if there alive or dead . _ I thought as we all walked out of the forest I nodded toward Twilight as she took off in a sprint to grab the elements once again .

Meanwhile Applejack took off to go and secure the farm while Rarity took off to and make sure that her real mother Sparkler was safe with Sweetie Belle . Hours later both returned as both fillies were secured as well . "Doc listen I have to make sure that my mom and my two sisters are okay i'll be back in ten seconds flat" said Rainbow with a smirk . "Alright be safe" I said . We both shared a kiss before she took off leaving a rainbow trail behind her .

Sure enough she did come back and told me that Scootaloo Silver Spoon and her mom Firefly was secured Fluttershy told me that her mom Posey was okay and Pinkie Pie told me later on that her mom Surprise plus her adoptive parents were okay with her brother and sister . Luckily Twilight returned with Spike as we all headed Toward my TARDIS it would be faster meanwhile Doctor Whooves and Derpy also followed me as well.

**Location : Canterlot ,Eqeuestria**

We soon arrived at Canterlot and what we saw was horrific the entire town was covered in a shroud of black mist every single pony including royal guard was turned into a scaly beast a beast that didn't have any control and to me would be hard to get by . "Listen Twilight can you teleport us into Midnight Castle it's time to send this guy packing" I said . "Well I think I can but I would need Rarities help to do so" said Twilight nervously .

"Darling I think I can help you" added Rarity as the both there horns lit up we grabbed on and in a flash we were gone . Hours later Doctor Whooves and Derpy soon arrived . "Derpy whatever it is there going to do I sure hope that they do it fast cause any sooner and all of Equestria will be like Canterlot" said the Doctor with a grim on his face.

"I know Doctor I don't wanna be like them" said Derpy scared . "It's okay Derpy lets hope that my friend can do this" said the Doctor . Meanwhile in a bright flash we were inside Midnight Castle ugly as it was in the past .

**Location : Midnight Castle just above Canterlot Castle **

"Come on we have to find the throne room if there is one" I said and at that we took of but after hours of searching we finally found the entrance to the throne room .

That was when we entered it to find Tirek I knew that this was gonna be my hardest no our hardest battle EVER fought more than Nightmare Moon more than Discord more than Queen Chrysalis more than King Sombra combined.

"**TIREK" ** I shouted getting the Centaur's attention . "Ah so this is the best that all of 'Equestria' could send against me the so called 'Elements of Harmony' This shouldn't be much of a challenge" said Tirek as he fire some magic. "Alright girls lets send him packing with the power of Friendship" said Twilight as we took cover behind the pillars . Sure enough there six elements lit up and they all were in formation with Twilight's eyes pure white as the beam of rainbow of light shot toward Tirek .

"Pathetic" he said as he used the Rainbow of Darkness both beams battled it out until the Rainbow of Darkness pushed back so far as the six ponies themselves were engulfed destroying there formation as they were sprawled out on the floor . I looked toward Spike who ran toward Twilight worried about the one who helped hatch him since she was a filly .

"Is this the best that Equestria could send against me ? The elements of Harmony pathetic I'm stronger than I ever was in the past in fact thanks to that asteroid of Darkness I can easily take on the elements of harmony" said Tirek with a chuckle in his voice . That was when he saw the young purple dragon with the seventh element around his neck .

"Ah yes the seventh element finally reveals it's self it's too bad it can't be used against me" said Tirek as he made the same off as he did to his great great great grandfather . "You know young one I have an offer once I rule all of Equestria I will make sure that your friends aren't harmed" said the Centaur .

He used his dark magic to remove what made them them the element bearers it shocked me that he could do this however I knew this would turn out alright . As the Rainbow of Darkness surrounded him and enclosed him that was when I saw his element emit a bright light dispelling the Rainbow of Darkness .

"NO I won't become like you , sure my great great great grandfather made a few mistakes in the past but that doesn't mean i'll make the same mistakes as him" said Spike as his element glowed brighter this time the six elements shot toward him as Spike was lifted into the air . "Tirek I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with my friends" said Spike as the the elements activated on there own.

"_**Element of Magic ,Element of Loyalty ,Element of Honesty , Element of Laughter , Element of Kindness , and finally THE ELEMENT OF FRIENDSHIP" **_ shouted Spike as the elements spun faster and faster around him that was when the six sublights shot toward his element as they kept spinning faster and faster until they enclosed into his element beginning to form the one thing that can defeat the centaur and send him packing . "Tirek it's time to send you packing with the MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP" Shouted Spike as the transformation was finally complete . As the transformation died down the recreated Rainbow of Light emerged as I remembered it .

Outside and through out all of Equestria and through Ponyville Twilight Velvet Posey Surprise Sparkler and Firefly all felt the effects once more . But another thing that happened was lights emitted from the ponies of Equestria and shot toward Midnight Castle broke through walls and started to super charge the new Rainbow of Light outside in Canterlot Derpy and even Doctor Whooves's light shot toward the castle as well even they were unaware this time I also felt it I also as light shot through me and right into the Rainbow of Light .

"Tirek nopony want's you here so time to say good bye" said Spike as the Rainbow of Light shot toward Tirek . "_**THE RAINBOW OF LIGHT ?! IMPOSSIBLE I'M STILL THE STRONGEST I STILL WIELD THE RAINBOW OF DARKNESS" **_he shouted as his Rainbow of Darkness shot toward the Rainbow of light but in the end with the light of everypony and even me it pushed through the lights from the six element bearers was also helping as it slammed into Tirek destroying him .

I started to notice the castle was being pulled back into the void and Spike was about to fall so I grabbed him and the six element bearers and made a blind jump . Okay maybe jumping out of a castle being pulled into the void was a bad idea .

Meanwhile several Pegasi known as the wonderbolts caught most of us and got us to the ground including a mare that I haven't met before . The six daughters of the orginal ponies were very worn out or in my case passed out .

Even Spike sure enough I could barley hold on as I slipped into unconscious. Hours later we all woke up in a hospital . I was the first one to try and adjust to the light but alas I could not however I saw a blurry white figure walk in .

Of course I passed out again but I felt her hoof on my forehead and it hit me like several bricks . Meanwhile hours later I woke up along with the other ponies as I saw three ponies in odd looking costumes there I saw two other ponies Discord and Chrysalis scanning the room that I was in I had to figure I was in a typical hospital room .

Shakking off the dizziness I seemed to be fine however my left arm was broke . "Oh that's peachy nice going on making a blind jump yeesh what was I thinking" I scolded myself .

The white pony or alicorn walked over to me to shush me . "From what I heard you scolding yourself over jumping out of a window was the only choice that you had while carrying six ponies plus a dragon" said the white alicorn . "Uh do I even know you?" I asked still in a daze .

"I am Princess Celestia that's my sister Princess Luna I think you've met Discord and Chrysalis" said Celestia introducing the others . "And those would be the ones that saved you and the seven element bearers from certain death" Said Luna . "Uh thanks well who ever you lot are" I said . "Oh I'm Spitfire captain of the wonderbolts with me is Soarin who loves pies and are the other wonderbolts that are under my command but yea jumping out of a window while a castle was being pulled back into well whatever it was" said Spitfire .

"Uh yea not really the best decision" I said knowing what was to come next . However Rainbow was shaking off the dizniness and looked over to me and wanted to hug the crackers out of me but couldn't . "Hey thanks for saving our hides back there" said Rainbow with a small blush on her face .

"Not a prob Dashie" I said with a smirk on my face Rainbow turned it with a smirk of her own Applejack Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity and FINALLY Twilight woke up but it would take Spike a lot longer to wake up from using the energy from his element plus those of the other six and the lights from all across the other ponies .

Spitfire just stood there with her mouth hanging while Soarin wanted to make a joke about that she gave him the look that meant 'Zip it' or in this case 'Muzzle it' meanwhile I could tell that I was glad I was awake as Firefly, Scootaloo, SilverSpoon, Posey, Sparkler, and Twilight Velvet came running in to hug there daughters but I was confused to it all I looked toward Celestia for an answer but even she didn't have an answer . _Uh what's going on here am I really loosing my mind ? _ I thought in question .

I figured I was gonna get hounded by Firefly or somepony for letting them risk there lives like that blah blah blah yea like I really wanna hear that so I just laid there confused more and more by the minute I already looked over in the direction of where Discord and Chrysalis were and logic dictated that they left hours ago . I figured that Luna would have an answer. "Uh Luna what's going on here i'm totally confused" I said in complete confusion .

"Well as you can see the sight before you this is family however though it means more to there mothers and siblings to see that there eldest daughter is okay and not having any broken bones such as hooves or wings which is why there here checking up on them but for you it seems that you have no family why is that?" asked and yet explained the lunar Princess .

"My family is back on earth which is why i'm here alone with no parents no siblings ziltch" I said bluntly . "That's where your wrong young man you've got me Rainbow Scootaloo and even Silver Spoon so I want you to say that to my muzzle" dared Firefly . I just remained Silent for a while . Of course she gave me a ruffle on the head with her fore hoof .

"Uh thanks Firefly cause I guess being a pony in your case gives you a bit more than what a human such as myself can" I said . "Nonsense sure you maybe a different species but it doesn't matter what matters is that you love my eldest daughter" said Firefly .

"You wanna adopt me? But i've got family back on earth" I said . "Look when we get to that bridge we will so relax gee no offense Posey but he gets worked up more than you do when it comes to gardening" said Firefly with a sigh .

"Oh don't worry it's no offense at all besides you meant no disrespect toward me at all" said Posey with a smile since she had bows in her mane and tail . so I guessed that later today we were checked out in which so was I but I had to REALLY take it easy so I was able to with Twilight while she tempted to mend my right arm boy was it messed up badly in the fall .

Good thing that my left arm was working fine .

For the rest of the day I basically had to do everything with my left arm witch was perfect but as for anything like reaching for my sonic screwdriver in my right pocket forget about it so I just sat there as I was 'fed' by Rainbow Dash who only had miner cuts and bruises as for me it was embarrassing but in a good way meanwhile Doctor Whooves found me in the library knocking on the door he had something to tell me and it sounded desperate . "Alright Doc spill it what's up with the timeline?" I asked .

"Well I have alt bit to tell you seeing as to how it involve you and what just happened" said Doctor Whooves . "we are seeing the past beginning to collide with our own timeline and yet if left unchecked both the past and present it could destroy the the entire space time continuem as we all know it and everypony in it Earth pony Pegasi Unicorn Alicorn or even Timelord or human Timelord for you" said The Doctor . "Makes sense however though is there a way to fix it?" I asked . "Yes there is but we must destroy the Asteroid of Darkness and scatter it's peieces through out all of equesttria or best yet we could bury the pieces that way NOPONY could find them" added Derpy . I was a bit shocked at what she said but in sense it basically fit and would work. "Alright it can deflect the normal magic blasts which we tried before and it didn't work" I explained .

"That's true which it will take the Rainbow of Light to destroy the asteroid of darkness" said Doctor Whooves . "Well Spikes out of it BIG time we need the original wielder of the Rainbow of Light" I said . And that was when a human girl I saw from the past walked inside .

"I think I can help I felt the Rainbow of Light used once again but this time it was used on Tirek destroying him however though I wanna know who the new wielder is" said Megan . "His name is Spike bearer of the element of Friendship and it really took it out of him to wield such a powerful as he didn't have much choice" I said . "I see for some reason a portal opened up allowing us to come through into well the future" said Megan .

"yea so I hear however though I know what brought most of you lot here , the asteroid of Darkness it's what brought Tirek here and thankfully we beat him with the recreated rainbow of light but he did do a pretty big number by easily beating the elements of harmony but thanks to Spike we sent him packing with the power friendship" I said proudly .

Three hours later Spike woke up and noticed his element was gone luckily it was in the glass display thankfully Celestia put them there should they ever be needed again . I knew that they would be needed once more to destroy the asteroid of darkness it's the only thing that can destroy it that's like throwing a javilin at a moving target hard to pull off . Meanwhile Megan got to know Spike a bit and told him a few tricks .

"Listen Spike in order to fully control the element of Friendship you must be in control in that situation with Tirek the element of Friendship was in control of you while gaining control of the other elements but with the basic training it saved your hide from being surrounded by the Rainbow of Darkness believe me i'm sure that uh Princess Luna can help out with more of your training" explained Megan .

The young dragon knew what she was talking about however I also knew that for me it sure came in handy I could that none of the element bearers had any headaches and what not they were sure lucky besides I sure am lucky but in a few more hours it would stand to reason that Megan was going to stay at the castle until I know that Spike is ready to use the element of Friendship once more . But that can wait until tomorrow .

That much I know however I was able to head back to the TARDIS where I know that there are more advanced medicines to help me out with a broken arm so upon making it back I was able to fully treat myself and had my arm working fine not a single problem . So I was able to get some sleep that was when I figured that Rainbow would come and join me since she was so worried about what happened . We both cuddled that night not out of fear but of losing each other cause I would go to the ends of time to get her back .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 More of Spikes element training and the destruction of the asteroid of Darkness

**A/n: Well reader never thought i'd get this far in the series of episodes anyway though just celebrated a certain guitar players birthday as he's 63 so i've also learned a new chord on the guitar but enough rambling about me on with the story **

_**Universe : MLP FIM **_

_**Location : Ponyville ,Equestria ,At the entrance of the Everfree Forest **_

_**Adam's POV **_

After the sudden attack on Equestria and Spike was fully recovered we had Megan stay at the library meanwhile we gathered up the elements of harmony plus Spike's element of harmony and headed into the forest in hopes we could find the asteroid of darkness and destroy it that way .

The other girls got there elements along with Spike who grabbed his after Rainbow and Twilight grabbed there's Megan just started our trek into the everfree forest knowing that this was gonna be it we had our elements with us . After our hours working of walking we finally made it to the crash site . Nodding toward the seven element bearers .

There elements lit up once again and this time six lights shot toward Spike's element and the Rainbow of Light was recreated once again as a huge Rainbow was fired at it thus destroying it and scattering it's pieces through out ALL of time and space which was it but this time Spike didn't feel the energy drain like before when we faced down Tirac nasty guy I'll tell you that much .

So as the day turned to night the girls and Spike all headed home Rainbow Dash decided to sleep in the TARDIS again which I didn't mind a bit however though I must admit it was awesome to see such a display two times in a row .

And so the ponies and human from the past disappeared or walked and faded into nothingness as the timeline was restored to normal .

Also I looked into the sky and saw no dimensional rips either which was awesome which was down right awesome still though I walked back inside and noticed that everything was back to normal the timeline restored and not a single temporal problem was present .

And I knew that Megan was gone but that wasn't before the TARDIS took a DNA scan of her and is now starting the cloning process though this is gonna be interesting though .

Looking at the progress bar on each of the pods they were nearing completion which meant that they were nearly ready And sure enough the cloning process was complete on all the ponies from the past and even including Ember . Awakening the ponies they were gaining conscious .

"Greetings everypony now then since the cloning process is complete I want to tell you lot where you are , your in the nation of Equestria as your clones of the orginal's and your job is to help raise your young filly into a young mare and go from there" I said .

Most of the ponies nodded there heads and headed out of the TARDIS some mostly took to the ground others took to the skies and live in what is known as cloudsdale . As for me my job wasn't done just yet though I still had to get Megan ready to go .

Knowing her she would love to work on a farm at least I know that's how this is gonna go down . Sure enough the clone of Megan was ready . As I got her dressed I told her to go to Sweet Apple acres there she would find Applejack .

_**Megan's POV **_

I started to walk as I finally made it up the trail that lead what appeared to be an apple farm I then saw the farm house and figured that this had to be the place .

I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door . I waited patiently that was when I saw her I saw a tired looking Applejack .

"Sorry but we all need our-" before she could finish that sentence she finally figured that I was lost and needed a place to sleep . "Come on in Sugarcube ah'll let ya sleep in mah bed for the night" offered Applejack .

I mean who was I to refuse an offer like that she lead me upstairs as I saw her little sisters room then her big brothers room along with her grandmothers room . I didn't have a change of clothes but I did have my night gown that the man known as the 'American Doctor' gave me it was a good thing that I was able to find my way into there bathroom without waking up any more of her family members . After I was changed I set my clothes on her dresser and climbed into bed with her and slept for the rest of the night . 

_**Adam's POV **_

_**Location : TARDIS , Cloning Room **_

after the adult ponies and there fillies left I figured that Ember was ready so I brought her out of the cloning process and told her to go to the Carisoul Boutique .

From there she walked from my TARDIS and into ponyville where she found the place . She was let in by a tired looking Rarity who gave her a blanket and a pillow to sleep on for the night since she was gonna sleep on the couch then it was back up the stairs for her . Sure enough I was tired enough and turned in for the night and cuddled next to my lover my companion Rainbow Dash .

As I slept I knew my job of cloning would be over and done with . Now we have ponies like Wind Whistler and the rest of the clone ponies who will last like a normal pony besides i'm NO mad scientist that's more along Twilight's line then mine still though I really like hanging around these six ponies they do give me such inspiration and what have you I mean I was able to clone ponies like

Wind whistler ,Gusty , Lofty, Sweet Stuff , Fizzy, Star Song , Cherries Jubilee , Sundance, Galaxy ,North Star , Lickety Split , Baby Lickety Split ,baby Sweet Stuff , Button's and Baby Buttons as well as Baby Gusty, Heart Throb and her filly counterpart , Magic Star ,Scoops , Truly , Shady , Powder, Cupcake , Gingerbread , and Ember .

Yea I know a lot of Ponies but believe me there going to get use to being in Ponyville fast .

Meanwhile Spike and Princess Luna were mostly training in maintaining control over his element and the other six while I slept I thought back to my days in the ancient past it's just I couldn't get a scan of either the boy known as Danny Williams or Megan's Sister Molly I mean sure this life is gonna be great but I will have to keep an eye on a few things . Things such as the flow of time and to make sure that I don't remove anything from the past and bring it back with me .

So I woke up I slipped out of my room and headed downstairs to cook some eggs with toast and a bit of bacon or in this case hay bacon while I did that I thought back to looking at the clone of Megan and knew that Applejack would need a hand on the farm even with Big Macintosh or even little Applebloom believe me when I say this that the apples are gonna need all the help that they can get, meanwhile Firefly Scootaloo and Silverspoon were enjoying there time in RD's cloud home mostly paying the bills and what have you along with Firefly NOT joking about her eldest daughters sexuality besides Firefly adopted me yea ironic isn't it ? That ME a human timelord was adopted by a pegasus pony .

I saw Rainbow walk downstairs topless shaking off the thought though it was a good thing that she does wear pants while I was sitting at the table to wait for the eggs to be done . "Hey babe" said Rainbow kissing my neck.

"Dang girl you know how to pick em" I said getting up to kiss her right back. Though she did get confused she mentally waved it off knowing it's just me being drowsy in the morning heck I was gonna do a pot of coffee but I must have forgotten to set the pot and what not .

"Don't worry I sorta figured that you forgot to set the coffee so I covered that for ya last night and it should be ready" said Rainbow .

"Thanks now then time to enjoy breakfast" I said . I knew that the hay bacon was done as was the eggs they were a bit burnt but were good none the less the toast was right on cue . So I put everything for breakfast together along with some ketchup I served Rainbow hers while I got mine we both ate and I had a feeling that she was gonna love it .

"This is great I didn't know you could cook" Said Rainbow with a smile after she took the first bite of her eggs . "Well thanks I just knew what I was doing besides the kind of bacon that I chose was hay bacon I figured you wouldn't go for human bacon" I said .

She understood where I was getting at and it would seem her body was able to agree with the hay bacon as it did agree with my body good thing I know how to cook bacon cause keep in mind that it may look like bacon but it's made with hay so this is my first time trying this stuff .

After breakfast we both got showered together …. ironic isn't it but we did get cleaned up and we headed out into town to see what was going on to find that Megan and Applejack were selling apples Megan was wearing a orange shirt to match AJ's orange coat and a pink bow in her hair she also wore some blue jeans and some boots . I had to have guessed that the apple family wanted to welcome her into the family which I didn't mind one bit .

"Howdy Adam Rainbow how are ya?" asked Applejack tipping her hat . "Things are going great AJ ah I see that you have Megan with you" I said taking notice of the young girl .

"Yea she came to us last night and she's been a hard worker ever since ain't that right Megan?" asked Applejack . Yea good luck trying to lie to her .

"Yup that's right AJ the Apple family has been very open hoofed with them welcoming me in last night …. well mostly AJ" said Megan with a smile on her face .

I had a feeling that Megan was a clone since she told Applejack everything which can you really blame her ? Nah everything was going well mostly as for me I simply bought and apple as did Rainbow we found the nearest bench in the park .

That was when I saw Firefly telling Rainbow that she was due at her job at the weather factory . "Listen I have to go but i'll see ya later" said Rainbow kissing me quickly . And like a bullet she took off headed toward the weather factory .

Firefly landed easily on the ground and took her spot next to me which I didn't mind a bit . "Well at least my daughter loves you with all her heart I wonder how did the two of you meet?" asked Firefly curious .

I also noticed that Megan's hair was the same color as Applejack's . "well I first came here in my TARDIS and well that was when she slammed into me since she couldn't control her wings and what not" I said . I then told her of our various adventures that we went on and that amazed Firefly but she had a job to do here yea look after Silver Spoon and Scootaloo . Of course Sweetie Belle got to meet the purple filly Ember the both of them hit it off quite well .

As did the other baby ponies such as Baby Lickety Split Baby Gusty and Baby Half note . Other went to school in Canterlot to learn as well I then saw a blue pegasus pony with a pink mane fly overhead mostly looking for something . She spoted me and hovered in front of me .

"hey listen I've been flying for a long time and I really need a place to grab a bite at can you point me in the right place?" she asked . "Uh what's your name?" I asked .

"Oh I'm Wind Whistler" said Wind Whistler . "Nice to meet you Wind Whistler now then I suggest that you hit up Sugarcube Corner it's one of the best bakeries" I suggested . And with that said Wind Whistler took off into the sky and darted toward Sugarcube corner .

Meanwhile I saw a few ponies that made it such as Bubbles Medley Cherries Jubilee and Bowtie Masquerade who I almost mistook for Rainbow Dash if it wasn't for her different color mane and tail . Buttons Galaxy and finally Locket who headed toward the mayors building well I don't know what they were doing .

As Firefly had her own job to do I just walked off finishing my apple . I had to have wondered how the others were adjusting that was when I noticed that all the other ponies were treating each other fairly all execpt …. Yea Diamond Tiara .

Not that I was surprised but I noticed that baby Half note was standing up for Baby Moondancer . Boy was I surprised BIG time sure enough Miss Cheerilee saw what was going on and broke it up before it escalated and even then Diamond was really wanting a fight and that baby half note was more than ready to give it to her .

I noticed that poor cheerilee was in over her head with this shaking my head I turned around and started to walk toward the school to see what I could do . I finally go there and I saw what was really going on . "Oh yea HALF NOTE I bet your mommy and daddy wouldn't adopt you if they wanted to" taunted Diamond .

"Diamond Tiara that's enough" scolded Cheerilee . I could tell that Baby half note was just on the tethering edge with anger and about to lay into her with everything that she had and then some .

I really had no clue what to do but I could tell that Diamond Tiara was on a roll today something that you don't see everyday besides all the other baby ponies were really scared and or frightened of her except baby Firefly and even Baby Tic Tac Toe and one other baby pony known as Baby Buttons .

"Alright that's enough Diamond either you stop this NOW or i'm gonna get your father in on this" I said finally stepping in . Everypony had enough of her attitude which for me I knew I had to take control of this situation and turn it around in my favor .

"First off I was thinking about making you work for the Royal guard under captain Shining Armor i'm sure he would LOVE to really chew you out" I said with a smirk .

"Oh yea what ya gonna do about it" she said with a snide remark. "Easy I could convince your teacher to do something about it and then off you go to Canterlot" I added . I could tell that's what some of the colts and fillies wanted for Diamond Tiara in which even I had wanted for her .

"Oh yea and what makes you think I'll go" shot back the filly . "Oh I can think of a few ways cause knowing you somepony has to set YOU straight" I said .

And knowing her she would find excuses but for the first time she was starting to tremble at the very thought of working under the royal guard and what not .

"Keep that in mind that if you slip up ONCE off you go to Canterlot to work under the Royal guard" I said with a snide remark of my own . Sure enough the entire class erupted into cheers that I wanted to hear for most of the day . After School the CMC the baby ponies and even Ember really talked about there getting there cutie marks .

In which was perfect for them . Sweetie Belle and Ember headed for home as did Scootaloo and Silver Spoon as they flew up to RD's cloud house the baby ponies including half note talked a bit more .

"You know baby Half note that Diamond Tiara was trembling at the site of that guy" said Baby Lickety Split . "Yea even I didn't know him" added Baby Buttons .

"yea same here" said Baby Moondancer . Baby HalfNote new that she would have to stand up for her fellow friends that was something that even Silver Spoon had to do for Scootaloo .

"Yea remind me to not get on your badside" added in Baby Heart Throb . Sure enough most of them had to head back to the orphanage to get some rest as there wasn't a whole lot of fillies and colts there as Baby Gusty was mostly sick being taken care of by Sweetheart .

"Hey Sweetheart is Baby Gusty getting better?" asked Baby Moondancer . "Well i'm not really sure though" replied Sweetheart .

Sure enough a pony that looked like Baby Heart Throb decided to adopt baby Heart Throb in which after a few hours Baby Heart Throb said goodbye to her friends as she left the orphanage . It wasn't long before most if not all the ponies would be adopted .

She really did care about the ponies she didn't treat them wrong at all only when they misbehaved and rarely did THAT happen . Meanwhile I was leaving the school with Applejack packing up to head back for the day . "Hey Partner" said Applejack tipping her hat at me .

"Yo what's up Applejack" I said casually . "Ah heard from mah sister Applebloom that you made Diamond Tiara tremble but I wanna hear it from you" said Applejack putting a hoof on my shoulder . "Well i've got time" I said . I told her that she was getting into a fight with a pony known as Baby Half note a frankly Cheerilee could only handle one pony .

However I also told her that Baby half note was tendering on the edge of laying into her . "Well what did you tell Diamond Tiara" said Applejack seriously . "I threatened her with the royal guard and working under Captain Shining Armor" I said simply .

"While Ah don't agree with the method that you used someponies gotta stand up to her but ah am glad that you helped out Miss Cheerilee that mare was in over head with handling two ponies" Said Applejack before hauling the cart away back to Sweet Apple acres . And with that said we all walked our separate ways as I saw Megan helping out I knew that one day she would grow into a beautiful woman .

I finally arrived inside the TARDIS and there I saw Rainbow reading her Daring Do book . I took her seat beside her I joined her by reading my Indiana Jones book. "You know Scootaloo told me you really made Diamond Tiara tremble today" said Rainbow .

"Yup I had to in order to shut her up and let order return to the class room" I said as I kept reading . "I'm kinda glad you did that besides I could almost picture her in the royal guard" mused Rainbow over that thought . "Yea that would be awesome at least poor Cheerilee could teach the class instead of getting onto Diamond all the bloody time" I said as I relaxed while I kept reading .

Knowing it would be time to turn in I looked toward Rainbow who was about to dose off I put my book down on the stand and carried her bridal style upstairs toward my bed and carried her to my room and set her toward my bed . Since I know she sleeps with out a shirt I had to set her arms up and remove her shirt and set it on my dresser that was when I got a look at her chest .

And that was when a very small blush crept on my face I have to admit she does look well hot if you get what I mean meanwhile I climbed into bed after taking off my shirt and crawling next to her and draped an arm across her well toned chest though her breasts were small I didn't care .

"Hey ya know your cool and all but I don't mind" whispered Rainbow as I was already asleep . She scooted herself closer to me and cuddled next to me I could tell that the blood was rushing toward my lower region NOT what I need at the moment . For the rest of the night I slept with Rainbow at my side .

_**Spikes POV **_

**Location : Canterlot , Equestria **

I finally made it to Canterlot at night time since trains do run at night however though it didn't take long before I was greeted at the platform by Princess Luna and some of what she called her night guard . "Greetings young Spike your training will soon begin once we reach the training grounds" said Luna . I got off the train and we all walked toward the Castle as me and Luna talked my mind mostly wondered back to our adventure back in that alternate world .

After a few hours of walking we made to the castle in Canterlot and a few minutes of walking we made it to our training grounds where she told me about how to control the other elements when recreating the Rainbow of Light .

"Now Spike when doing this technique you must be in control of all six elements and when that happens you will be able to touch the six ponies emotions and what there thinking at the moment of course that will come later in the training now I have mock versions of the elements of harmony I want you to use them on the targets that I have set up" said Luna stepping out of the way .

I was able to gain control of the mock versions of the elements of harmony as they shot there lights toward mine in which they started to float toward me as I was lifted in the air as they spun faster I had to remain in control and sure enough I did that much they kept spinning and spun right into my body and that was when the rainbow of light was formed I fired the light at all the targets at once as the light dissipated . I was slowly descending back toward the stone floor of the castle . Though I wasn't as tired however though I was a bit tired from it all but I had better control over the mock versions of the elements of harmony .

I saw Luna trot over to me with a smile on her face . "Excellent work Spike your training is nearly done all that's left it to keep your mind in sync when working with the other six element bearers when facing a real situation that will be your real test but that's for tomorrow so I will show you to your room" said Luna .

And boy all I wanted was for some sleep tonight and NOT to be bothered by Twilight , I recently had to make sure that I snuck without making a single sound and even purchase my train ticket just to make it to Canterlot without Twilight or anypony for that matter noticing .

And I'm telling ya it wasn't that easy yea you try being a dragon who is living with a purple or lavender unicorn who knows you better than anypony else .

**Wind Whistlers POV **

**Location : Ponyville **

After recently I made it back from hanging around Sugar cube corner I got to meet the cakes and even my friend Surprise who is really Pinkie's Mother what a surprise at that .

She had Pinkie when she was ONLY 16 now that's ironic for a mare for her so who ever her real father was must have been a jerk for leaving poor Surprise to take care of Pinkie however Sparkler had to give Rarity for adoption so she could be with her parents that she's come to know most of her life as for Fluttershy I really don't know much about her anyway . But what I do know is that Ponyville is very nice place to live in after all I live on my own with no foals to look after and no fillies or colts to raise on my own .

**Twilight's POV **

from what I know of my family we acutally date back to the day's of Ponyland a land that me the Doctor Applejack Spike Scootaloo Spike Silver Spoon and Rainbow Dash visited to well I guess try and do what we came to do mostly however though i've seen a HUGE spike in population in Ponyville lately it must be those ponies and human that I saw early in the afternoon I never did know her name though.

Well i'm just glad that we can get use to having a human or two among our pony population besides I do enjoy them as for me well I'm glad that most of us are back in our own time but I wonder what crazy mane brained adventures that we are gonna go on ? I guess only time will tell as the old saying goes .

_**Location : Canterlot , Equestria **_

_**Princess Luna's POV **_

As I laid in my bed I decided to see what everypony was dreaming as I do try and make everypony sleep peacefully as I am the princess of the night . I checked up on the American Doctor or Adam and Rainbow Dash and it would seem that those two care so much for each other that either would risk there life to protect the other …. so noble of the two I checked up on other ponies including the new ponies even if there clones it doesn't really matter I first checked in on Wind Whistler as she was sleeping soundly dreaming of her getting a job at the local weather factory and what not . The other ponies like Baby Half note I could tell that the other fillies were worried over Baby Gusty . I knew my job was done for the night until the next night I later noticed that one pony in particular was so worried in the local orphanage .

_**Dream world of Baby Gusty **_

**Baby Gusty's POV **

**I was standing in the middle of a pond where I would be where nopony could disturb me. That was when I saw a midnight blue alicorn walking . **"Young one what has thou so sad?" asked the blue alicorn .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Baby Gusty

**A/n: Hello reader now then reader it's time we get to Baby gusty whom hasn't had much of a chapter yet in which she will now I have a few things to say though . 1 I won't be able to update tomorrow so don't expect me to . 2 I am going to be blunt this series is great don't get me wrong but I may have to put this series on Hiatus until I can get some of the other stories done then get to this one but believe me I do plan to continue this after episode 6 is complete but I also plan to throw in some trivia on the past 5 episodes well then on with the story **

_**DREAMLAND **_

_**Baby Gusty's POV **_

When the midnight alicorn asked me this I shuffled my hooves a bit on the ground before answering . **"well I'm sad as I won't be able to get better hardly anypony has messed with me" I answered with my ears against my skull** . "But not only that I know that I won't be adopted anytime" I added with a tear rolling down my cheek .

The lunar princess walked over to me and draped a wing and told me in motherly tone . "Don't worry young one i'm sure somepony will adopt you just you wait" smiled the lunar princess .

"**Who are you?" I asked curious to know this pony .** "I am Princess Luna as I rule the night don't worry you and the other ponies are going to meet my sister Princess Celestia who rules the day . I knew that I would get to meet the other princess of Equestria I think it was . As I finally drifted off into a deep sleep my body began to fight whatever it was back as I knew it would take me a while to feel better I'm really not sure when.

**REAL WORLD**

_**Baby Gustys POV **_

I finally awoke the next morning and knew that I felt better somehow but I got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and surprisingly the ponies didn't really mind as much however though I had to admit that this orphanage runs a bit better who ever was here last really whipped the other colts and fillies into shape . And yes I'm a unicorn filly with nopony to call mom but today I know that this is it .

I saw a white unicorn mare walk inside as her mane and tail were green with a bit of Pink to it her Cutie mark was that of five leaves .

That was when Sweetheart walked inside looking for me . " Baby Gusty I believe somepony is here to take you with them" said Sweetheart with a smile on her face .

I gathered up my stuff without anypony reminding me or what not and off we were but after a few hours of filing out paperwork we soon left the orphanage and into my new life this time I can begin the next chapter of my life .

I wasn't sure as to what it was gonna be but I knew that my friends would be okay and won't be bothered by anypony there .

As we walked I knew that my life would be an amazing one . I noticed a black and red …. box just in plain view while my curious side wanted me to go and check it out I also had a side that told me to stay with my mom regardless of what I wanted to do as a filly . Whatever the reason that black and red box was there my life was more important than some silly box .

Meanwhile I saw a man who was dressed in all black and was with a cyan pegasus I never heard of her in my life but from what I could she has a rainbow mane and tail to match and a lightning bolt cutie mark with also a cloud .

After we had made it inside the town center we got MORE paperwork filled out and that was when we got a house so I could live in but I would need somepony to teach me magic so my mom didn't know anypony so I faced hoofed at that and decided it would be best if I headed into town to see what was going on that was when I bumped into the rainbow pony .

"Hey kid you might wanna watch where your going next time" said the Rainbow pony . "Uh thanks I guess listen who are you and who's the man in black?" I asked .

"Oh how rude of me I'm Adam and this is my companion Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria" said Adam introducing himself and his uh companion .

I told that I was Gusty and I figured that I knew that this would be the perfect time to get to know them better as we talked I got to know that he was a timelord while at the sametime a human no less as for Rainbow she is but the awesomest pony in the whole world sure enough we made it to some sort of bakery .

"Huh I never heard of this place" I said confused . "Oh that's easy this is Sugarcube corner where my friend Pinkie Pie her mother Surprise and her adoptive parents Mr. and Mrs Cake work along with Pound and Pumpkin Cake live at" explained the human timelord . I finally got to meet Pinkie Pie Mr and Mrs. Cake along with Surprise . She sure did surprise me alright since it is her name I nearly jumped about five to six feet in the air .

"Sorry I wanted to see if surprising you would work I didn't expect you to jump out of your fur" said Surprise sad . "It's okay Surprise you didn't know" said Adam stroking her .

I was confused more than ever but I ignored it mostly though but I ordered a cupcake and since I didn't have that many bits Pinkie Pie said it was well on the house . "Uh would I need a ladder ?" I asked hoping to catch her off guard . Once again she was caught off guard with a surprised look of her own .

"Yup that's Pinkie Pie for you always" said Surprise happy as a uh fiddle I guess . And I simply walked out enjoying my cupcake that I bought I only had four bits on me since I had to scrape them together on my own I actually had a whole stash of bits in my saddle bag and something else that I had kept for a long time . I had kept it with me for a while and yes I mostly had or have a spell book with me it was given to me by Sweetheart .

I guess you could say that I had to find a place to read . And there it was the ponyville library . I knocked on the door with a female voice shouting on the other side .

"It's Open" she shouted . I walked in and I saw a purple unicorn with a …... dragon ? Okay now i'm seeing things here …. a dragon ? Here ? I was so confused with what was going on. "Oh hello there young one and what might your name be?" she asked with a smile .

"I'm baby Gusty but call me Gusty in fact everypony does" I said with a proud introduction . "My Name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm the mare here that runs this library" Said Twilight showing around with one of her free forehooves . I told her that I wanted to learn magic so I could use it in my everyday tasks. "well alright do you have a place to stay?" asked Twilight .

"I do I live my mom I think her names Gusty she's a white Unicorn mare with a green with a hint of pink mane and tail to match she has a cutie mark with fives leaves on her flank" I said . I looked to see a shocked Twilight sparkle and a nearly jaw dropping dragon .

"H-h-how do you even know that?" asked Spike stunned Twilight was even more stunned than before when she starred at the white unicorn filly . "I simply have a photographic memory when it comes to either my mom or anypony" I said .

So I was taught magic by Twilight Sparkle who was the daughter of Twilight Velvet and her father Nightlight . After my first magic lesson which might I say went with a breeze I headed for home where I found my mom with an expression that only mothers could love. "Where were you?" she asked calmly .

Either that or she was raging on the inside that I couldn't figure out . "I was out in town exploring the place" I said . Knowing her she was right sure enough we talked and she told me that I can't stay out after dark so after my magic training I was to head on home which frankly I had to agree on so I headed to the bathroom and washed up then headed off to bed for the rest of the night . For the rest of the night that I slept I wondered what I would do now that I was adopted by my mom .

Meanwhile I knew that something was gonna go on at school tomorrow which it was sooner or later Family appreciation day which basically means that you have to bring a parent something that is gonna scare the living daylights out of me and frankly I don't have any biological parents but at least I have my adoptive mom and boy is that Diamond Tiara filly gonna be in for a surprise come family appreciation day .. mostly though when I show up at the school tomorrow . For the rest of the night that I was in my room I started to drift off to dreamland besides tomorrow is gonna be a fresh day. And that is all i'm gonna need for tomorrow .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the reemergence of Gogar and the city of Tambelon

_**Universe : MLP FIM **_

_**Location : The Everfree Forest outside of Ponyville **_

**Adam's POV **

After the defeat of Lord Tirek and the destruction of the asteroid of darkness we all were able to breath until the TARDIS'S sensors were picking up some kind of structure only this was weird ponies were looking at what appeared to be some kind of city setting down outside of Manehatten from there I felt something in my heart tell me to get Twilight and the others .

I up and bolted out of the TARDIS and straight toward Ponyville where I could get Twilight along with the other six element bearers and Twilight was in for a surprise when they see what Spike can really do with his element .

I knocked on the door panic written all over my face . Twilight opened the door and I had to try and compose myself as she let me in . "Okay something is bothering you what is it?" asked Twilight worriedly .

"Today the sensors picked up a large city coming out of a portal of some kind and landed near Manehatten but I don't know as to why" I said as calm as I could cause on the inside I was panicking worse than Twilight and the friendship report that she had to send sometime ago . "Huh? I never heard of a city doing that" said Twilight confused . That was then Princess Celestia arrived on the double and Spike opened the door .

"Princess what an unexpected visit" said Twilight flabbergasted . "Indeed it is my faithful student but I have bad news about that city that you picked up" said Celestia . "Alright lets get down to business I have some history on a bonehead from the past known as Grogar and his uh assistant Bray" I said .

Twilight was more shocked when she heard the names and that was when her mother Twilight Velvet arrived along with Firefly Posey Sparkler Rarity Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack Surprise Pinkie Pie Wind Whistler along with North Star and finally Whizzer all soon arrived at Twilight's library .

"And here I thought that I was the only one" I said surprised to see Wind Whistler along with North Star and Whizzer . "Well it seems that way Adam now everypony gather around as me and the American Doctor have a lot to tell you" said Celestia . Everypony formed a circle as we stood at the head of it .

"500 years ago there was a Ram Necromancer named Grogar he had a donkey like creature known as Bray according to history they were defeated then five hundred years later he returned to Ponyland to try and banish everypony to the shadow world but he was defeated by Megan again and he was banished toward the Shadow World and all the Unicorn ponies were returned" said Celestia .

"Yes now he has returned to finish the work he nearly started all those years ago only this time his city Tambelon landed outside of Manehatten and he's doing who knows what to those ponies however we plan to stop him with the help of the seven elements of harmony to recreate the rainbow of Light to take him out once again" I said .

That was when Megan walked inside since the door was unlocked and was unaware of what was going on . "Megan I didn't know you were here" I said as Princess Celestia filled her in on what's been transpiring so far and she told the princess that she would like to help regardless.

I mentally shook my head knowing that she could get in the way but I wanna see what she can do. And with that said all seven element bearers grabbed there elements and either slipped them around the necks or put them on there heads .

As for me I had my trusty sonic screwdriver with my gun attachment I knew that there parents were coming regardless of what I say to convince them otherwise . And with that said we all set off for the train station toward Manehatten.

The ticket pony nearly had a heart attack when he saw several ponies including the seven element bearers plus me and Megan .

We all handed him our tickets and boarded the train toward the town known as Manehatten though I could have sworn that it was similar to Manhatten on my earth but who am I to judge names so whatever it was that Grogar and Bray have plans for we have to be ready at the ready and at a moments notice while Firefly and the others were talking I mostly starred out the window thinking of several plans making sure that this works . Megan saw this and wanted to talk to me but I then saw Rainbow Dash and figured that she was talking to her mother and thought to myself that it would be a bad idea to disturb them .

Meanwhile the train pulled into a thick layer of black fog and that was when I went on alert senses kicking into overdrive I didn't know what was going on the next thing that happened was that any and all unicorns disappared BIG TIME .

Ponies including Sparkler Rarity and Twilight luckily the CMC stayed behind at Ponyville . We soon stepped and I was nearly boiling with rage at Grogar . "Alright we need to find Tamebelon the sooner we find that said city the sooner we can take out Grogar" I said seriously .

Rainbow knew what to do as she had her sonic shotgun ready Applejack had her sonic sword and also her sonic rifle with her just in case .

We soon had to head deeper into the city and that was when I saw several ugly looking guards herding any and all unicorns I mean I couldn't believe it I wanted to free them but that was when Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Velvet turend there heads and saw us but wanted to be saved until they were forced into Tambelon or some sort of portal leading into the said city I then saw something else it was a recent note from Twilight Sparkle that I had kept for a while .

While I didn't have time to read it I knew she was in there . As soon as the guards were gone we got up from our spots and made sure that NO guards were there .

_Big mistake letting your outer guard down like that bonehead _ I thought as we snuck inside the portal . And knew this would be tough to find all the unicorn ponies . However Rainbow Dash finally had some time to herself to talk to me since Megan was distracted .

"Hey Adam how are we gonna free the unicorn ponies?" asked Rainbow . "Hmmm well according to my scans from my laser screwdriver it says that there in the south part of this city" I said while looking at my laser screwdriver .

Sure enough we all headed in that direction but this was when EVERYTHING got confusing all the unicorn ponies were sprawled out in several levels .

"Oh great just bloody great every single unicorn is locked up but on a different level this is gonna be tougher than I thought before" I said while frustrated. Rainbow looked at me in concern as did Firefly Applejack Pinkie Pie Surprise and Megan .

However I had an idea . "Alright this is how i'm gonna do it we are gonna split up and free as many unicorns as possible but we are gonna need Rarity and Twilight for the elements of harmony to work since she possibly has them however though once we have those we get the unicorn ponies to safety then go after Grogar and Bray" I said .

So we split up Surprise Firefly and Posey and Fluttershy would handle the first row of unicorn ponies while Applejack Megan Myself and Rainbow Dash Wind Whistler Northstar and Whizzer headed up the second level freeing the unicorn ponies . Heck nearly half of them were freed .

Most were either from Canterlot or Manehatten or even Ponyville . But we had to hurry fast once they were all freed we told them to make a break for the portal and keep running till they reach the train station and wait there.

Sure enough we then took off to and take on Grogar cause I could tell that Rarity had enough as did Sparkler even Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Velvet yea personal note never piss off unicorns by capturing them. We soon found Grogar and boy did he look ugly .

Good thing that Megan is with us we could use all the help that we can get . Sure enough Spike took control of the elements as they started to emit there lights as they were directed toward the element of friendship and that was when the rainbow of light was created .

"The Rainbow of Light ? ! Impossible guards get them" commanded a shocked Grogar . Several of his guards charged at them both myself Twilight Rainbow Dash Firelfy Wind Whistler Whizzer Twilight Velvet Rarity and Sparkler Applejack Pinkie Pie Surprise and Megan all took on the guards . That was when Spike's element of harmony /Rainbow of Light was fully powered up and a a swirling rainbow of colors were heading right at the two .

That was when we saw it all it destroyed Grogar and Bray . And all of us had to hoof it or in this case make a mad dash for the door of the throne room and kept running but we knew that we wouldn't get far but we had to at least try .

We soon reached the main gate . But that was when we had to make a mad dash for the portal which was starting to collapse on it's self . We all got through and kept going so that way we would be as far away from that city as we could possibly be . And that was when the city of Tambelon was gone for good never to be seen again .

All the mares of Manehatten returned to there 'normal' lives while the Mares of Canterlot boarded there train while I called the TARDIS to get us back to ponyville .

And that we did as everypony got off me Rainbow Twilight Applejack along with the finally reunited Silver Spoon and Scootaloo soon returned to us as we knew this would be our last time before sticking around same with Spike .

"Well people this is gonna be it we may not return to this time for a long while however though the ponies that are your parents plus the ponies are gonna miss ya" I said while holding back the tears that were about to flow from my eyes like waterfalls . Firefly Posey Sparkler and Surprise weren't ready for this .

"Firefly listen I want you to know that I'm a Timelord someone who cleans up the universe and even helps out races of all kinds and even all kinds of species . But listen I may not come back and no that doesn't mean that i'm dead or something along those lines NOT a chance in all of hell" I said . Firefly looked at me with tears spilling as well but with a small smile on her face .

"I know that your not a pony but that doesn't matter I finally understand now thanks to my eldest daughter Rainbow Dash and even from you but even though your not adopted your my son and that's what matters" said Firefly . And with that said me Firefly and Rainbow Dash Scootaloo and Silver Spoon all hugged for one last time .

"Take care of yourself alright?" asked Firefly . "Don't worry I will it's not like I haven't" I said with a very very small smile on me. Sure enough they stood where they were including Rarity and Pinkie Pie they knew that we all would return sooner or later .

Meanwhile I closed the doors but I knew also that this was gonna be it our next adventure . "Alright start setting our coordinates" I said . Applejack set the temporal coordinates for the Hyperion and old confederate vessel now owned by the raiders . "Well People as always Onwards and Upwards" I said as threw the switch as the black and red TARDIS faded in and out before we were finally leaving the MLP FIM universe and are headed toward the universe i'm very familiar with the Starcraft Universe .

_**TBC In : **_**The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 7 : Starcraft **

_**A/n: Well as you lot know this series is going on Hiatus which means I will be doing trivia as a seperate story in it's self and i'll tell ya why the way i'm gonna do it is simply this the trivia will explian how it each episode flows and a few little fun facts that hardly anyone knew so as always Onwards and Upwards and R&R**_


End file.
